Rescue Bots: The Amnesia In The Cop-Bot
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: When Blurr accidentally hurts Chase while they were training, Chase gets amnesia. Can the bots, Allie, Mikey, Graham, his twin Saige and his best friend, Lexi get his memory back before Hound and Crosshairs come to get elevated? FIXED Had a problem with it!


**Hi! ChaseIsMyRescueBot here with a story that I couldn't get out of my head. There will be songs in here because I love music so enjoy! I do not own transformers; Rescue bots. I own Mikey, Allie, Lexi and Saige.**

 **Allie- Mae Whiteman**

 **Lexi- Ginnifer Goodwin**

 **Mickey- Josh Gad**

 **Saige- Vanessa Marano**

 _ **We'll be there at the first breath of spring when the birds start to sing and the grass starts growing. We'll be there in the still summer heat with the meadow's gleaming gold.**_

 _ **We'll be there on the crisp autumn days with the leaves all ablaze in the cool breeze blowing. We'll be there for it all every year as we've been since days of old.**_

 _ **For what if the world is wider than we ever knew? And through all the seasons didn't we dream of something more? What if we brave the great unknown? What if we're not so all alone? What if it's you I'm searching for?**_

 **/Chase's Prolog/**

"Hey lil' bro! What's up?" My older brother, Blurr asked me as he ran up to me.

"The sky." I said sarcastically while rolling my optics.

"Oh ha-ha. You wanna train?" He asked me as he did a backflip. "Blades and Allie are already in there. Plus I'm bored."

"Will you leave me alone after I train with you?" I asked him, irritated.

"Sure." He told me and we raced to the bunker. He beat me there, naturally.

"C'mon, Chase! I know you're my little brother, but I'm not going easy on you!" Blurr said as he did a bunch of backflips.

"Yeah? I'll take that chance." I told him as I did a cartwheel and I saw Boulder smile out of the corner of my optic, for he knew what I was about to do. The turbaned twister **(That was the first thig that popped into my head.)** It's only been performed by my mom, IceCrystal and I want to be like her, so I've been learning how to do it.

I did a few cartwheels and Blurr followed me, the n I did a backflip. What I wasn't prepared for, was Blurr attempting to strike me and I sit my head on the iron wall that Ratchet and Fixit built.

 **/Boulder's Prolog/**

I knew what he was about to do. The turbaned twister. Only been done by his mother. He wants to be just like her. Allison isn't even close to being like her. Megatron and Optimus are their uncles. Galvertron is their evil father who abused them. Once when Chase and I were captured and Galvertron kept us in separate rooms, Megatron told me that even he was against Galvertron abusing them and I was surprised at that. I never suspected that from him. As I put my thoughts in the back of my head, I saw Blurr attempt to strike Chase and he hit his head on the iron wall.

"Chasey!" Blurr yelled as Blades and I joined him.

"Are you OK?" Blades asked him.

"Yeah, I think so… one question though…. W-Who are you guys?" He asked us and my spark sank. He didn't know who we were. He didn't know who I was.

"Go get Mikey, Allie and Heatwave." I told Blades and he ran as fast as he could and came with them faster than Blurr would.

Mikey had a look at Chase with a tiny flashlight in Chase's optics.

"Holy primus…. He's gonna die!" Mikey yelled and my pulse sped up.

" **WHAT?!"** Heatwave, Blurr, Allie, Blades and I yelled at him.

"No! The light." He told us calmly and we all sighed in relief.

"Do you have to call it a he?" Blades asked him and I rolled my optics.

"He's gonna be fine. We just have to remind him of who he is. Where he came from, which is gonna be slightly difficult, but I know that we can do it." Mikey told him and I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What?"  
"Did you forget?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"Forget about what?" I sighed in aggravation.

"Crosshairs and Hound are coming for an evaluation today stupid!" Blades yelled and we both slapped him on the arms and he yelped like a teenage girl.

"I'M SORRY! I FORGOT!" He yelled and Graham, Lexi and Saige came in.

"What's going on here?" Lexi asked us and I sighed.

" **I GAVE CHASE AMNESIA!"** Blurr yelled and we all took a step back.

"Ooookkk then… how did that happen?" Saige asked and we explained it to them.  
"You gave Chase Amnesia." Graham said and I rolled my optics again.

"But aren't Hound and Crosshairs coming today?" Lexi asked and I confirmed it.

"We better fix this real fast!" Allie said and we all rushed to get things that would remind Chase of us.


End file.
